


Furry Angel

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Furry Angel

As I walked through the city, I replayed the events from more moments earlier.

Riley was upset at me for spending so much time away from home, especially with the baby due. But I wasn’t trying to hurt her, I just needed a chance to unwind with Drake and Maxwell for a bit. It was just a couple hours of pool and whiskey, yet it made all the difference to my queen.

How could I tell Riley that I needed space? That would crush her, and when I thought about it, I realized how selfish I was being. Here Riley was carrying our daughter, Cora, and I was concerned with making sure I lived it up with the guys while I still could.

The guilt made me feel sick as I thought about how angry I got that Riley wanted me home more often. Yeah, what a great crime that is. Wanting your husband to be around you. I couldn’t believe how I reacted and yet there I was, taking a walk to avoid talking it out with her.

I knew I needed to go back. This fight started because we had too much distance. Sure, I’m the King and with that comes a lot of duties, but I’d been negativing the responsibilities I have as a husband and father to be. 

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that the first time Cora sees the way a man treats a woman will be the interaction between Riley and me. However she feels about men when she grows up, Cora needs to expect respect from them and the example I set will be critical to that development. 

God, I already love that little girl so much. The thought of her ever being hurt scares me to death. I haven’t even met her yet and I know I’d do anything for her.

I shook my head and wondered why I wasn’t telling Riley this? I needed to get back home when the sound coming from the alley caught my attention.

At first, I didn’t see anything, but then I noticed the silhouette of a small cat. The poor creature tried it’s best to shield itself from the flashing of the cameras. Years of being in the public eye taught me to ignore the paparazzi, but this cat wasn’t prepared for such attention.

With a look to Bastien, I knew he would address those vultures and give me some peace while I approached the furry little angel.

Very slowly, I crouched and leaned in with my hand outstretched. I let the kitten smell me first before I made any move, even though it took forever. Finally, it purred and snuggled against my fingers. The poor thing was practically skin and bones, and from the looks of it was covered in fleas and ticks. I simply couldn’t leave it here in such wretched condition.

*** 

I checked my watch as I left the vet. It had been a pretty long while since I left to go on my walk, but it had to be done. Only a monster would allow this kitten to continue suffering so. 

With all the shots, grooming, and meds taken care of, this little fella was ready to go home.

***

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Right away, I could tell Riley had been getting more upset while I was gone, and she had every right to feel the way she did.

There were no words. What use would they be anyway? I broke down and fell to my knees, pleading with each tear for my beloved queen to forgive me. And if there’s one thing I can say about my wife, she is the single most forgiving person I know. In an instant, she saw my remorse and walked over to hold me.

I peppered kisses on her stomach, promising our daughter that I would always be there for her. Sweet Cora would know only love from her father, as well as another new addition to the family. I called to Bastien, and he brought out the lovable kitten who took to Riley immediately.

“Oh my goodness! He’s so precious, Liam. Is that why you were gone so long?”

I nodded. “I was planning to come back almost as soon as I left, but this little guy just called out to me.”

Riley continued to pet our new kitten and he purred contently. “Liam, thank you for this. He must have been so scared out there alone. I’m just so glad we can take care of little… what’s his name?”

“I was hoping you’d do the honors.”

My queen looked over at Bastien, ever faithful in his duties and thought for a moment. “How about Basty?”

I couldn’t help but laugh. The thought of a cutesy version of Bastien’s name was too funny not to follow through with, and the look on his face would be priceless once Riley told him the kittens new name.


End file.
